User blog:JPBrigatti/PSASBR Fake Cloud Strife Moveset
Cloud Strife is the main protagonist in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK *An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud believes himself to be a member of an elite warrior unit called SOLDIER. He discovers the memories of who he was are not his own and, with the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame. Opening Rival Suggestions Name: Amaterasu/Lighting/Albert Wesker Reason: TBA/TBA/TBA Connection: *Amaterasu: The wolf became a symbol in FFVII Compilation for Cloud's loneliness and guilt. *Lighting: To settle the competition between the two. *Albert Wesker: It has been questioned thoughout many years: who would win a fight: Wesker or Sepiroth? Ending Gameplay Cloud is somewhat slow, but can rack AP very quick. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Double Cut' - - Cloud does two cuts *'Sonic Break' - or + - A 3-hit combo attack, although slow in execution, can rack lots of AP. *'Finishing Touch' - + - Cloud performs an uppercut slash, which if the player holds + , is closely followed by a flurry of rotary attacks. *'Blade Beam' - + - Cloud shoots a beam of energy from his Buster Sword. *'Aerial Double Cut' - (Air) *'Aerial Sonic Break' - or + (Air) *'Rising Fang' - + (Air) - Cloud spins on the spot while rising. *'Aerial Fang' - Down (Air) - Cloud dives downwards to perform a vertical slash. center (Triangle Moves) *'Defend' - - Effectively the same as Nariko's Counter, Cloud defensevely draws his sword. Time with an enemy attack to stun opponents. *'Fusion Blades' - or + - Similiar to Spike's Stun Club Combo, Cloud advances whilst brandishing his Fusion Blades. *'Victory Strike' - + - Cloud spins the Buster Sword above his head as in his classic victory pose. *'Quake' - + - Causes nearby opponents to fall. *'Aerial Defend' - (Air) *'Aerial Fusion Blades' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Victory Strike' - + (Air) *'Graviga' - + (Air) - Cloud creates a dark energy ball, which attracks and causes rapid, but small increments of damage to those caught in the trap. center (Circle Moves) *'Shield' - - Creates a temporary shield that absorbs projectiles and turn them to AP for Cloud. *'Firaga' - or + - Cloud casts balls of fire over a close/mid range that have mild tracking ability. *'Thundaga' - + - Cloud shoots a stream of electricity upwards from his hand, causing eletric stun. *'Meteor Rain' - + - Summons three high-speed comets to crash down in front of him. *'Wall' - (Air) - Casts a magical shield around him, stopping and refleting attacks. *'Aerial Rifle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Missile Launcher' - + (Air) *'Aerial Satellite Laser' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Cross Slash' - or *'Omnislash Version 6' - - Throws the oppoonent into the air and does is iconic finisher move as seen in Advent Children. *'Fat Chocobo' - - Casts the Choco summon from final fantasy VII, to drop a Fat Chocobo on the opponent. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or *'Super Jump' + (Super Moves) *'Braver' - (Level 1): Cloud's first limit break from Final Fantasy VII. Just like Kratos' Divine Fury. *'Fenrir' - (Level 2): Cloud mounts his motorcycle. This super is similiar to PaRappa and Sly Cooper's Level 2s: *Move: *Jump: *Buster Sword: *To earn a kill, Cloud must slash the opponent with his Buster Sword. *'Knights of The Round' - (Level 3): Cloud dissapears and the Knights of the round summon occurs, with the knights emerging from the background to attack the opponents. Taunts *'Everyone's Grudge': A Tonberry appears in front of Cloud, waving it's lantern and brandishing it's knife; *'Cait Sith': Cait appears an front of cloud and says: "Cant ya lasse shut your mouth?!" *'I Am Your Living Legacy': An abridged vision of Cloud's vision of Zack during his fights with Sepiroth. He then says: "I am Ypur living Legacy!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Bombing Mission': Enters the stage like at the beginning of Final Fantasy VII. *'So...': Cloud walks in and says: "So what's gonna happen now?" *'Dilly Dealing': Cloud dismounts the Fenrir and says: "Maybe i lost some weight, all that dilly-dallying." Winning Screen *'Victory': Cloud sheates the Buster Sword. *'I Said I'd Live Out Both Our Lives': Cloud plants the buster sword on the ground. *'Bahamut Landing': Cloud lands on screen after somersaulting. Losing Screen *If using Victory, Cloud crouches down on the ground, out of breath. *If using I Said I'd Live Out Both Our Lives, Cloud falls on the foot of the planted Buster Sword. *If using Bahamut Landing, Cloud crashes backwards into the ground Costumes SOLDIER The default appearance of Cloud Kingdom Hearts Unlocked at Level 10, him in Kingdom Hearts. Cloudy Wolf Outfit From Advent Children. This is part of the Pre-Order costumes. Minion Tifa *She can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 With Cloud. Category:Blog posts